


Before We Are Caught

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Vignette, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Steve would be lost without Bucky isn't something either of them doubt, but sometimes they could both do with a reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Are Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marguerite Muguet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marguerite+Muguet).



It is certainly not the first time they've done this. But it _is_ the first time that Bucky can't comfortably lock his fingers behind Steve's back.

There are too many _muscles_ in the way, and no matter how often Steve explains the procedure that's made him this way, Bucky will never stop believing that the army took advantage of Steve. Because that scrawny little kid who could never say no _wouldn't_ have said no, and he would have done _anything_ to be a soldier.

It isn't right that they took advantage of that ... desperation.

As Bucky breaks the kiss between them, he tells himself that he _never_ has taken advantage of Steve's desperation. Steve's lips part and he pants out Bucky's name, _urging_ him.

Bucky takes Steve's half-formed instructions as a win for his internal argument. He buries his face into the thick neck muscles that the army gave Steve; Steve shifts and the back muscles the army gave him ripple beneath Bucky's fingers.

If anyone else had been in Steve's place, this is the time that Bucky would begin digging his nails in and seeing just how much those muscles can take. Or maybe even a nip here or there with his teeth - there'd been a man back home by the name of Arnie who'd been into that, and part of Bucky wants to see if Steve's newly strong hands grip Bucky just as tight.

The grip would probably be tighter, Bucky figures, but he can't force himself to do it in order to see.

Because this is still _Steve_ and Bucky's always been gentle with Steve. He's always had to be, no matter what Steve has claimed to the contrary in the past. For all that the army has changed about the man underneath Bucky, it's still _Steve_ and Bucky can't ever let Steve think that has changed.

It hasn't. It _won't._

So he rocks gently against Steve as the need in his groin grows, and he keeps his hands flat across Steve's back as Steve turns his head and presses his lips against Bucky's.

When he collapses, spent and breathless, against Steve's chest, Bucky doesn't marvel at just how easy it would be to lie there and spend the night trying to kiss every inch of a territory that used to be thinner than two of Bucky's hands put together.

Bucky's always recovered first - some nights, he's been dressed and helping Steve sit up to breath better - but tonight is different. Tonight, Steve's breathing barely sounds ragged at all, despite the evidence splashed across Bucky's stomach.

Still, Steve's hands are as gentle as they've always been, and they brush lightly over Bucky's sweat-covered brow as Bucky takes his time catching his breath.

"We should probably get dressed soon," Steve whispers, "before someone catches us."

Bucky takes a moment to wonder what the army would _do_ to a man they catch fucking their super soldier, and he curses them again, before he rolls off Steve's chest. "Probably right. 'Sides, I served my purpose, I think."

"There was a purpose to that?" Steve laughs as he gets up to get dressed. "Besides the obvious?"

"I was right there, Steve. I saw your face when you were fighting the Red Skull," Bucky reminds. "You're worried about the whole 'we've left humanity behind' stuff."

"No, I'm - "

"Steve, come off it. I was right there, when you were a still just a skinny little kid from Brooklyn. I know what you're thinking, sometimes better than you do."

Steve laughs softly as he runs a hand through his hair, trying to get it to settle back into place. "Well, maybe I was a little worried."

"And that was dumb of you," Bucky informs him. "You haven't left humanity behind, and you couldn't, even if the whole army depended upon it. 'Sides, you can't, as long as I'm around to remind you of it."

Bucky takes time to smirk at Steve before he buttons his last button on his shirt. Steve returns the smirk, and there's a relaxation in his shoulders that is exactly what Bucky's been aiming for.

"Good thing you're here then," Steve says with a smile. "Whatever would I do without you?"

"Oh, you'd be lost without me, pal," Bucky says, and wisely, Steve doesn't argue.


End file.
